Carrie
Carrie is a 2015 Slasher Supernatural film which is a film based on the Stephen King novel with the same name and the 3rd remake to the 1976, 2002, and the 2013 films with the same names as well. The film stars AnnaSophia Robb, Connie Britton, Britt Robertson, Sean Farris, Anna Kendrick, Paul Wesley, Neve Cambell, George Clooney, Gerard Butler, Bella Thorne, Chris Zylka, Dee Wallace, Mason Cook, Robbie Jones, Thomas Dekker, Julianna Guill, Alexander Ludwig, Yara Shahidi, Katie Cassidy, Taylor Lautner, Jennifer Lawrence, Jake Gyllenhaal, Dianna Agron, Max Thieriot, Stefanie Scott, Tyler Posey, Blake Lively, Nicholas D'Agsoto, Peyton List, Chace Crawford, Olivia Holt, and Michael Trevino. Plot A harassed girl named Carrie White gets her first period and The Ultras who are group of popular and snobbish teenage girls bullies Carrie about her period in the locker room. has had enough of getting pushed around and whenever she gets mad or bullied stuff starts mysteriously moving. The girl that mostly picks on who is a spoiled and abusive teen named Chris Hargenson gets suspended for throwing tampons at Carrie in the locker room and wants to pull a prank on her with her boyfriend and his friends. Meanwhile, Carrie's crazed and religious mother abuses her at home for being more powerful than God and threatens that she'll burn in hell. A high school student that youst to bully Carrie named Sue Snell decides to make a peace offering to Carrie and lets her boyfriend take her to the Senior Prom. On the night of the prom Chris and Billy spill a bucket of blood that later humiliates Carrie and the horror begins. Cast AnnaSophia Robb as Carrie White/ The protagonist of the film. A local shy and nervous teenager who gets bullied by a group of popular teenage girls and has telekinetic powers. Connie Britton as Margaret White/ Carrie's abusive and religious mother who only abuses her to make her a normal person who doesn't do any sins and be different from everyone else. She is revealed to be the true main antagonist. Britt Robertson as Sue Snell/ The secondary protagonist of the film who later turns in the true main protagonist. Sue is a smart and beautiful teenager who stands up for Carrie and she looks up to Sue like a sister. Sean Farris as Tommy Ross/ He is the boyfriend of Sue who stands up for Carrie and makes it up to her by agreeing with Sue to take her to prom. Anna Kendrick as Chris Haregensen/ The antagonist of the film who is best friends with Sue. Chris is a spoiled and selfish rich teenager who is the leader of the girls that pick on Carrie and seems to thank she's better than Carrie. She is always making excuses to get out of trouble and threatens everyone that her dad is a lawyer which he is. Paul Wesley as Billy Nolan/ The secondary antagonist of the film who is the boyfriend of Chris. Billy is a rude and teenage thug who helps his girlfriend get whatever she wants. Neve Cambell as Ms. Collins/ She is the gym teacher who punishes the popular girls for picking on Carrie and helps Carrie to fit in wth the other girls just like Sue but hates Chris for her bratty and selfish ways. George Clooney as Principal Grayle/ The principal of the school who keeps an eye out for people that are picking on Carrie or anyone else. Gerard Butler as Ralph White/ He is the father of Carrie and ex husband of Margaret who never wanted a child and faked his own death so he wouldn't raise Carrie and only used Margaret for sex. Bella Thorne as Helen Shyers/ She is a close friend of Chris and a member of The Ultras who like Chris enjoys bullying Carrie. Chris Zylka as Roy Evarts/ He is the boyfriend of Helen who knows all about the prank that will happen on Prom Night. Dee Wallace as Mrs. Snell/ She is the mother of Sue who has a close friendship with Margaret but doesn't know her true abusive nature. Mason Cook as Bike Kid/ A kid in Carrie's neighborhood who calls her "Creepy Carrie" Robbie Jones as Trent Butler/ A teenager who goes to the prom and was a close friend of Tommy Ross. Keke Palmer Chelsea Harris/ She is the girlfriend of Trent who participates in Chris's prank to humiliate Carrie and ruin her life for good. Thomas Dekker as Kenny Garson/ He is a close friend of Billy who goes to the prom not to dance but to see Carrie get humiliated Alex Pettyfer as Rick Feldman/ A local high school jock who only bully's Carrie for peer pressure. Julianna Guill as Tatiana Morgan/ She is the girlfriend of Kenny who goes to the prom just to see how much Carrie will be emberessed after Chris will pour the blood on her. Alexandra Ludwig as Freddy DeLois/ He is a local nerdy teen who goes to the prom to see who will be elected Prom King and Queen. Yara Shahidi as Norma Watson/ A member of The Ultras who loves bullying Carrie more than anything even if it gets her and her friends into trouble. Katie Cassidy as Tina Blake/ A beautiful and popular teen who loves embarking on her friends activities to bully the unpopular teens. Taylor Lautner as Brady Morrison/ A local high school student who doesn't show any respect for Carrie and only picks on her just to fit in with his friends and become a popular student and it worked. Jennifer Lawrence as Casey Reagan/ A member of The Ultras who treats Carrie like a second class citizen just like the rest of her classmates Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Adams/ The boyfriend of Casey Reagan who has a close friendship with Tommy and takes his girlfriend to the prom to see if Tommy will be elected Prom King. Dianna Agron as Tiffany Woodley/ A local high school student who is part of The Ultras and tells everyone in the school about Carrie's first period. She is the person that fills the ballot box full of votes for Carrie White to be queen and goes to the prom to see her get pranked. Max Theiriot as Bobby Woodley/ He is Tiffany's brother who goes to prom and who's only goal is to see Carrie be humiliated in front of the whole school. Stefanie Scott as Amy Davis/ A member of The Ultras who loves being cruel and abusing Carrie White more than anything and gets killed at the prom. Tyler Posey as Andy Jones/ He is the boyfriend of Amy Davis who gets involved with pouring the blood on Carrie and humiliating her and has a non stop urge to party or break the rules. He goes to the prom to see Carrie get humiliated while going with his girlfriend. Blake Lively as Stacy Riley/ She is best friends with Amy Davis, a member of The Ultras, and falls victim in the prom massacre with her boyfriend. Nicholas D'Agosto as Trevor Feldman/ He is the boyfriend of Stacy Riley who has a big heart and is kind to everyone in his school except Carrie White Peyton List as Rhonda Wilson/ She is a member of The Ultras who loves getting involved with her friends ideas about bullying the unpopular kids mainly Carrie White Chace Crawford as Jeff Sherman/ He is the boyfriend of Rhonda Wilson who always stands up for the popular kids but always like most of the popular kids bully Carrie White and is a victim off the prom massacre with his girlfriend Kellan Lutz as Jackie Talbot/ He is one of Billy's best friends who goes to the prom to see the blood get poured on Carrie and see her get humiliated. Olivia Holt as Cora Wilson/ She is a smart and popular high school student who is a victim of the prom massacre and is the sister of Rhonda Wilson who doesn't like Carrie White because she is obsessed with her religion Michael Trevino as Ricky Jones/ He is the boyfriend of Cora Wilson who seems to thank he's better then everyone because he's a cool kid and always wanted to go to prom with Cora Deaths Tommy Ross - After Carrie and Tommy were elected king and queen while they were standing on the stage, Sue was trying to tell Carrie and Tommy what's about to happen because she saw Chris and Billy holding a rope leading to a bucket Ms. Desjardin grabbed her and pushed her in the room and locked her in so she wouldn't distract Carrie. Billy told Chris poured the bucket of blood on Carrie she dropped the bucket on Tommy's head killing him and then later he was caught in the fire then Carrie snapped and turned the party into a disaster. Helen Shyers - After Tommy was killed everybody started laughing at Carrie. Carrie saw Helen holding her phone recording her humiliation and then Carrie used her telekinetic powers and started spreading a fire all over the floorboards and the fire got onto Helen's dress the fire started spreading all over her then she fell to the ground and her skin started burning. Then Carrie made a huger fire that covered the whole gymnasium. Bobby Woodley - He tried to climb out a nearby window then Carrie noticed him trying to escape then found a nearby rope and strangled Bobby with her telekinetic powers then she wrapped it around his neck then hung him from the ceiling then was later crushed by a burning roof beam. Tatiana Morgan - She was running around the gymnasium with her boyfriend, Kenny and then Carrie saw her and Kenny then used her telekinesis to take electrical wires from the fuse box and started electrocuting Tatina then she fell to the ground. Tina Blake - Carrie grabbed Tina's dress with her telekinesis and threw her up in the air and she was thrown into lights and was electrocuted then fell to the ground and her head started bleeding and was caught in the fire. Kenny Garson - After Tatina was killed, the water sensors turned on which made him slip since the floorboards were wet. Carrie looked up at the roof and threw a roof beam on Kenny's back which made most of his bones break and blood coming from him Ms. Collins - She was hiding behind a table from Carrie then Carrie lifted the table and noticed her. She was sobbing in fear to tell Carrie to stop then she picked her up with her telekinesis and impaled her through the back on a spike sticking out of the wall and left her hanging. Norma Watson - Carrie notices her trying to run then used her telekinetic powers to wrap an electric wire around her neck and hang her from the ceiling and was electrocute several times. Freddy DeLois - Freddy started throwing candles on the floor to start a fire so he can slow down Carrie. Then Carrie picked him up with her telekinesis and bashed his head against a wall 20 times until he died Principal Grayle - Carrie started to spread to the fire from the floors to the walls then she wrapped an electrical wire around Grayle's neck which electrocuted him and then Carrie threw him in the fire which made him get burned alive. Trent Butler - Carrie picked up all the knives and silverware from the tables and threw them all around the gym and 5 of them went in Trent's back which made him fall to the ground and blood came from his back then a few seconds later he stopped moving and died. Roy Evarts - He opened a door and started struggling to make it out. Before he could make it Carrie noticed him and started closing the door with her telekinesis and it crushed Roy's body and then he was left hanging between the doors. Brady Morrison - Roof beams started falling to the ground and Brady was trying to run but several roof beams fell on him and he was crushed and his corpse was later found burnt to death. Later Carrie slowly walked out of prom and Sue jumped out of a window to avoid being killed. No one else made it out because Carrie locked them all in and later the whole school was flattened from the fire and everyone else died from the flames and from the roof landing on top of them. Chris Hargenson and Billy Nolan - When Chris noticed Carrie was slowly walking in the road covered in blood with anger in her eyes. She decided to run over Carrie when she wasn't looking then Carrie turned around and used her telekinesis to crash the truck in a tree which made buckets of gasoline spill in the trunk then Carrie used her telekinesis to burst the truck in flames with the gasoline still in the trunk and while Chris an Billy are still inside. Margaret White - After Carrie took a bath to wash all the blood out of her. Carrie put on her night gown and looked her mother. Then Margaret popped up behind her and reached her arms out to hug her. Carrie ran up to her and hugged her. Margaret stabbed her in the back and Carrie rolled down the stairs and was crawling away from Margaret. Margaret walked down the stairs holding a large kitchen knife. She said "the devil never dies" and then she tried to stab Carrie but she kept moving. Then Carrie used her telekinesis and made silverware surround Margaret. Then a knife pinned her to the wall and then knives went through her chest, arms, hands, legs, and feet and she was left hanging on the door. Carrie White - After Carrie was killed, The house started vibrating she tried to get up but she kept falling while Sue was watching the house flatten in Carrie's front yard. Carrie held onto her mother's corpse with tears in her eyes. Roof beams started falling and shelves started coming off walls. Then a chunk of the roof fell on Carrie's head and made her fall to the ground. A few seconds later the whole house flattened on Carrie and Margaret. A week later, Sue walked up to Carrie's tombstone with tears in her eyes and the tombstone said "Here Carrie lies burning in hell" then she saw all her friends that died at the prom's tombstones close to Carrie's. Later she placed flowers onto Carrie's tombstone and left the cemetery in silence then all of a sudden Carrie's hand popped up on Sue's shoulder. Category:Articles by Cool Dude Category:Remakes Category:Carrie films Category:2015 films